


Culpa

by sunarinso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarinso/pseuds/sunarinso
Summary: Rintarou ya no lo ama.Y es su culpa.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 8





	Culpa

**Author's Note:**

> Es corto, pero me gustó, so, aquí está, en fin stan suna.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

Osamu se removió, enredándose en las sábanas de su cama, con un bostezo estiró su brazo, esperando encontrar el cuerpo de Rintarou a su lado. 

Abrió los ojos y la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. 

Nada. 

_Él ya no estaba allí._

Inmediatamente tomó su celular y marcó el número que sabía de memoria. 

"¿Miya?" la somnolienta voz de Suna, al otro lado del celular, inundó la habitación. 

"Rin" Osamu murmuró, anhelando poder escuchar nuevamente esa voz, la que en un pasado le susurraba cálidas palabras de amor.

"Soy Suna para ti, que no se te olvide" el afilado tono de voz del contrario se clavó como estaca en el corazón de Osamu. 

"Rin, por favor, hablemos" 

"¿Hablar de qué? Que yo recuerde nosotros ya no tenemos asuntos pendientes"

"Mi amor, me equivoqué, perdóname, te prometo que ya no volverá a pasar, pero dame otra oportunidad. Eres mi mundo, por favor" 

"¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué vuelva corriendo a tus brazos? Ya no soy el idiota de antes que se arrastraba por un poco de tu cariño. Ya no soy el que te daba mil oportunidades y se creía todas tus mentiras. Y nunca lo volveré a ser. No me llames más, no quiero desperdiciar más de mi tiempo hablando contigo" Suna cortó abruptamente. 

Osamu miró la foto que descansaba en su mesa de noche. 

La foto del día en que él y Rintarou se casaron. 

Soltó un suspiro. 

_Rintarou ya no lo ama._

_Y es su culpa._


End file.
